


P is for Policy; Rama & Urmila

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Indian Mythology) [16]
Category: Hindu Religions & Lore, Ramayana - Valmiki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: There are many things she wants to tell her eldest brother-in-law in privacy.
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Indian Mythology) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756723
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	P is for Policy; Rama & Urmila

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllegoriesInMediasRes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegoriesInMediasRes/gifts).



There are many things she wants to tell her eldest brother-in-law in privacy.

Like how he is the elder brother she had always craved for (sometimes she wonders whether he too thinks of her as the little sister he never had).

Like how happy she is for Sita because of him (he might just blush, giving her that perfect opportunity to laugh… she hasn’t laughed for ages now).

Like how she had feigned indifference to earn her husband’s wrath prior to his departure to the forest, so that he would not be distracted by the thoughts of his doting wife… and how the whole city of Ayodhya intends to celebrate tonight, now that the king is back (okay, it was meant to be a surprise, but she has kept enough secrets already and doesn’t mind revealing this one).

But it is Rama’s policy to not even look into the eyes of a married woman other than his wife (it is a principle that her husband also follows strictly), much less talk to her in privacy. And Urmila respects him for that.


End file.
